Currently, piezo style replaceable tips are not compatible with magnetostrictive ultrasonic medical and dental equipment, e.g., scalers. Separate operating systems are used for the two different types of devices, each with its own generator or power supply, handpieces, inserts, etc. which are specific to the particular device not interchangeable or useful with other devices or types of devices. Sometimes, for example, it is desired to use lights with or integrated into the equipment, to provide illumination to the work area for the primary device, and various attempts have been made to transfer power or light from or through the handpiece to the light emitting device.
There is a need in general for improvements in ultrasonic medical and dental equipment, and specifically for more versatility, interchangeability and adaptability of ultrasonic medical and dental equipment.